


Hermione/Tom- Fliratatious Prick

by Genobeamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy, Head Girl, Library, Sex, Sexy, bookworms, flirt, hermione - Freeform, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom loves to bother Hermione whenever possible. </p><p>However, she gets back at him the only way she knows how. </p><p>By flirting back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 1st Meeting

Hermione had been doing homework in the back of the library when she was startled by books suddenly shadowing over her work. 

Her brown eyes scanned for the identity of the person interrupting her focus. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the thorn in her side. 

“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice flowed through her ears. Of course he was trying to charm her, but she wasn’t like other girls. She scoffed at him.

Tom had sat at her table, knowing very well he could have sat anywhere else. However, he loved messing with Hermione any chance he could get. 

“Uh, is there a reason why you’re at MY table, Riddle?” Hermione put her quill down and focused her attention on him. 

“Well, you seemed lonely and I know I’m good company” Tom winked at her and flashed his white teeth. 

Hermione raised her eyebrow, “Sorry to break it to you Tom, but I’m not an attention whore such as yourself. I can live without needing someone at my side. Especially you”

She broke eye contact and began putting her things away.

“Leaving already?” Tom pouted, “I thought we would have some fun back here” He smirked. 

“Highly unlikely I would do anything with you. You probably have diseases unheard of from the amount of girls you fool around with” Hermione made a disgusted face. 

“First of all, not true” Tom lifted his finger matter-a-factly, “And secondly, why not?”

Hermione stopped putting her things away at that moment to look over at him, “Tom.. I hate you”

“Ah.. Hate is a strong word Hermione” He smiled and leaned closer to her, “Are you sure you hate me?”

Hermione was tired of his flirtatious ways, she sighed and smirked at him. If he was going to mess with her, she might as well mess back. 

She leaned closer to him, closing the gap between them. She could hear his breath hitch by their sudden proximity. 

She began batting her eyes and rubbing his knee sensually, she whispered close to his ear, “Well if I didn’t hate you. How will we ever have hate sex one day hmm?”

Tom’s eyes went wide. Was she being serious? Did she even feel for him that way? 

“You're a fool if you think I was being serious” Hermione said with annoyance. 

She got up and walked away from a shocked Tom. If she knew this was a way to shut him up, she would have done it ages ago.


	2. The 2nd Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds Hermione once again. 
> 
> Hermione decides to play fire with fire.
> 
> I don't think she thought this through.

Hermione was tucked away in the back of the library as usual. She wanted to study for her potions test 2 weeks away. Harry and Ron skipped out on the study session claiming, “It’s too early for that”

She sighed, realizing nobody would want to study with her. As she flipped to page 39, the book was lifted from her hands. She gasped and watched as the book levitated into a pair of long pale hands. 

She cocked her head back, making eye contact with the Slytherin himself. Tom fucking Riddle. She huffed not wanting to deal with this. 

“I thought you’d be happy to see me” He smiled down at her. His perfectly wavy locks were neatly placed to show off his sculpted face. 

“Actually, I’m feeling the opposite” She watched him pull a chair next to her. He was sitting closer than the last time. She could feel him dominating over the situation already, but she wasn’t going to give into it.

It’s been a few weeks since the last time he came to bother her. She was able push him out of her way for a while.. Until now. 

“Still hate me?” He smirked, remembering her words from weeks ago. He looked at her intensely,   
almost as if marking his prey. 

“Why are you here again? I don’t remember inviting you to sit with me” She glared at him.

“I didn’t want you to get lonely again” He looked down at the book. Flipping through the pages uninterested. 

“Hey! Stop, you’ll mess up where I am!” She yelled at him, then covered her mouth fast.   
Luckily, the librarian didn’t hear her. 

She stood up and leaned closer to him, trying to retrieve the book from his hands.

His long arms reached out so she couldn’t grab the book. 

“Thanks for the view, Granger” Tom smirked as he saw her breasts fighting her top.

She blushed and covered her chest immediately. Lately, her breasts have been growing larger, and her shirts have become slightly tight. 

She turned her body away and sighed. Then her demeanor completely changed. There was only one way to really get him to stop.

She turned around and walked slowly, making sure her movements showed off her curves. “You’re welcome” She smiled down at him, sitting down on the table in front of him. Hermione’s outfit was definitely a size too small for her developing womanly body. She didn’t realize until now how badly she needed new clothes. 

Oh well, she can make the best out of it if it means getting her book back.

Tom was not expecting her to have acted this way. His hands started to get clammy. He looked at her in surprise. Hermione in front of him gave him the chance to really get to see her up close. Her petite frame was curvacious, leading down into smooth pale legs. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, elongating her long neck. She looked more beautiful than any other girl he’s been with.

“What? Cat caught your tongue?” Hermione reached for his green and black tie, and pulled him towards her slowly. 

Tom was definitely falling for her seduction. She could see his pupils widen and practically take over his green color. 

“Herm-” Tom was stopped by Hermione’s soft lips. She tasted of strawberries. He tasted like mint. Both Hermione and Tom were surprised of their sudden chemistry. 

Tom placed the book down on the table, wanting to use his hands to explore her. 

Their tongues began to battle for dominance. However, Hermione felt the book against her hip and snatched it quickly. 

She pushed Tom back into his seat, who was clearly unsatisfied that she had stopped. 

“Don’t come looking for me anymore Tom” She hopped down off the table, picked up her bag and walked away from the table, not looking back. 

“No promises” He called out to her.

As soon as she walked out of sight he composed himself. Straightening up his tie he thought, “Not until I make you mine”


	3. Notes

Hermione was doodling in her notebook when suddenly a piece of paper came flying down onto her lap. She looked around, only to make eye contact with Tom. He looked down at her from a row up, smirking and winking. 

“Stop” She mouthed at him and crumpled the paper in her hand. 

After about 2 minutes, she had another piece of paper come down. 

She looked up again and Tom was mouthing, “open it”

She glared at him and opened the paper he so rudely threw at her. 

It read: 

“Can you move a bit to the right please? The view of your tits are nicer in that angle”

She scoffed and silently tore a piece of paper out, writing furiously and sending it off to Tom. 

Tom happily picked up the paper and opened it. 

It read:

“I’m sure you would love the sight of my breasts, Riddle. Perhaps one day you’ll be lucky enough for me to strip down in front of you. Then again, too bad you make me hate you. I would have really loved you motor boating my tits”

Tom’s cheeks were starting to turn red and he had to readjust his hardening boner.

She winked at him before leaving class. 

He was not going to let her walk away this time. 

He practically ran out and pushed people out of the way to catch up to her. 

“A word, Granger” He grabbed her arm right into an empty room. 

“Riddle, I’m going to be late-” She felt his lips pressing against hers with such need. Tom skillfully parted her lips with his tongue and began tasting the sweetness of her mouth. They both moaned in response to each other. 

Hermione was first to pull away. This can't be happening right now. 

“Uhm.. Tom I don't think-” She started backing away. Her legs hit something soft and she fell back into a.. Mattress?

“Do you know where we are Granger?” Tom smirked, loosening up his tie. He was beginning to hover over her body. Her skirt was pulled up higher than it should have been. Revealing her creamy thighs. 

“Uh.. not really” She looked around but it was dimly lit. 

“We are in the Room of Requirement. It’s a room that appears when an individual needs it the most. Right now, I need you Hermione”


End file.
